


Zero Fun

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Its a carnival in Hell! Food, rides, sweets... and the annoying as fuck unwanted company while Vaggie just wanted to have some fun at the carnival with Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Zero Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I'm going with the theory/headcanon that Vaggie is a fallen angel. It doesn't come up until towards the end and is only mentioned briefly but I really like that theory/headcanon so I'll use it any chance I get. Anyways please enjoy the story.

Ah carnivals. It was one of the activities Charlie and Vaggie both enjoyed. The food was good, there were games and prizes, sweets, a few good rides. A really fun time overall.

That is it was. Before the whole Happy Hotel staff decided to tag along. Vaggie was looking forward to spending time having fun with Charlie, but now she has to keep her eye on everyone else. Well mostly just Angel Dust. And maybe make sure Alastor doesn’t do anything too shady. They were associates of the Hotel after all.

“Here Vaggie.” Vaggie turned to her girlfriend to see the ever so cheerful smile on her face and her holding some cotton candy.

Vaggie smiled and takes the candy, “Thanks hon.”

“Aww you two are so sweet it makes me wanna puke.” Angel said in a cheerful yet somehow voice.

Vaggie threw a knife at him, and while Angel moved out of the way she hit a demon behind him and he started screaming and running.

“Leave the lovebirds, I wanna see if they have some good booze here.” Husk seemed very bored there and looked like he just wanted to go pass out somewhere. Which was probably his plan.

“Well Husker, I’m sure you’ll be able to drink yourself away here.” Alastor said patting Husk on the back while Husk just swats his hand away.

“Maybe we can find some wayward souls for the Hotel! Or some help to clean if we keep getting more guests!” Niffty said excitedly jumping around and looking at the crowd.

“That’s the spirit Niffty my dear!” Alastor grinned at the smaller demons antics.

“Why are you here again?” Vaggie asked shooting daggers at the group.

“Well I can’t speak for anyone else but I’m here because the carnival is the one place where everyone smiles! Everywhere you look you see a smile!” Alastor gestured to the crowd.

“And you wanna get some poor stupid soul to take one of your shady deals I bet?” Vaggie narrowed her eyes at Alastor.

Alastor grinned but before he could answer Charlie steeped between him and Vaggie piercing gaze.

“So... Vaggie... they have a new ride this year. Wanna go?” Charlie smiled shyly.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Vaggie asked crossing her arms.

“We’re here to have fun. Everyone is. And I know that our friends tagging along everywhere we go isn’t your idea of fun. Unless you’re trying to stab them.” Charlie laughed looking away then back at Vaggie, “And that is why we are going on the Hellish Wheel.” Charlie pointed to the giant Ferris wheel. It was flashing brightly in all kinds of colors.

“I’m not sure we should leave these morons alone...” Vaggie turned to where everyone was before but they were gone, “Fuck!” She started looking around, “Where the hell are they?”

“I honestly doubt they’d get into trouble. I mean its a carnival, how much trouble can they get in here.” In truth Charlie was a bit worried but she hoped for the best, as she always did when it came to their friends.

With a heavy sigh, knowing all too well that there was little that can talk Charlie out of something when she set her mind into it she took Charlie’s hand in her own and they started walking towards the Ferris wheel. Honestly Vaggie liked that Charlie was so strong headed, even if it meant being dragged around for her antics. But Vaggie would never want Charlie to be any other way, seeing as it was that energy that drew her to the Princess in the first place.

They got on the Ferris wheel, that was being operated by a demon that looked like he really, really hated his job and couldn’t care less about the passages.

The ride started and Charlie and Vaggie sat next to each other, with Charlie latching onto Vaggie’s arm and her head on her shoulder.

“If we see something explode its probably Angel’s fault.” Vaggie said as a manner of fancy.

“Probably.” Charlie said chucking.

Vaggie looked up at the red sky and looked to be lost in thought.

“Do you ever wanna go back up there?” Charlie asked in a quiet tone.

Looking back at her Vaggie brought her hand to Charlie’s cheek. Charlie leaned into her hand and smiled looking at her girlfriend.

“I wanna stay with you. I admit that I do reminisce about Heaven at times but I don’t want to go back.” Vaggie kissed Charlie softly, feeling her smile as she did.

“That’s good. I don’t to lose you to God.” Charlie leaned her forehead against Vaggie’s.

“It’s God that lost me to you sweetheart.” Vaggie kissed her again this time more passionately.

They decided to enjoy the rest of the ride in comfortable silence seeing as its probably gonna go back to chaos the moment they step off it.


End file.
